Sweet Lullaby Voulme 02
by AngelofAwesomess13
Summary: There is a gemstone that could be the most ultimate thing in the world. If one has it, they could ruled the world, maybe the intire planet.


**A/N: Another story about me presents its self.**

**(Sees no one clapping)**

**Skip you!**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing they go to SEGA except OC**

* * *

Sweet Lullaby Volume 02:

The New Thing

I was running for my life. Naked in the process. Only have my gloves and shoes on. I was panting and sweating.

_"Sweet little hedgehog, with your cute little face…As you snuggle in my embrace_

_As you grow..let you know…your beautiful as can be.."_

The lullaby my mother sings to me flows in the air.

I hide behind a tree, still panting. Heart beating fast. Knees buckling. I waited until I got myself together. I took a sigh of relief, thinking my attacker is gone. Butt felt a hand grab my quill. The only thing happened now was me screaming.

/

I bolt up screaming as well.

I look at my surroundings. Sweat pours down my forehead. My pajamas soak. Heat racing. Panting like a manic.

This happens every day.

I put my head in my hands. Tears daring to come out.

Why do I keep having the nightmare, I thought.

I look at the time.

12:37

Oh no.

I jump out of the bed and jetted to the bathroom.

I'm so late, I shouted in my head.

I should probably tell you something about me as I wash up.

I'm a fast hedgehog. Not like fast-fast, I mean Sonic the Hedgehog fast.

That probably makes me speedy number 4 (including Scourge and Shadow)

Here's how this happened.

When I was 7, my father took me to a mysterious place. The ocean was beautiful. Almost magical. He let me play in there for a while.

The water felt cool and relaxing. My father said it was time to go, but I couldn't. I was having too much fun.

But then…the night..the moon shine the ocean into a wonderful glow. I was amazed. And a little frightened.

The glow surrounded me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I tried to call my father, but my mouth felt dry. My windpipe closing. My chest tighten.

Then I black out.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital. My father right beside me. Hands clasp together. Praying. My mother crying and my older sister sobbing.

When they saw me awaken they attack me with hugs and kisses.

After a few days, I was out of the hospital. There was one time I wanted to race my sister, she agreed. The bet was that the loser buys the winner ice cream.

Then when it was time to start..I zoom. Literally, zoomed. My family was amazed.

I was surprised.

That I can run fast just like Sonic.

People sometimes mistake me for Sonic's sister or Silver's sister, because I'm white.

As I put my dress on, mother called me, "Pooh, breakfast is ready!"

Yes, my mom called me Pooh.

What! I was fat when I was born.

I charged down stairs and saw my family at the table. I kiss mom's cheek. "Hi, mom!" I said then turned to my father. "Hi dad."

"Good morning, C," father greeted.

Desiree waved at me, sipping her coffee. She was never a morning person. So was I.

I took a seat and dig in.

"So C, how is working for Princess Sally?" mother asked me.

My left eye twitch.

"Its great mom, best job ever," I choked out.

"I heard you screaming in your room," dad said, filled with concern. "What's all that about?"

I was silent for a moment until speaking, "I had that dream again."

Mom slam her fork down which surprised me. She look at me, eyes full of fear and concern. "C, I'm really worried about you. This is the fourth time this week. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"No, mom I'm fine."

"Please, C.."

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped, slamming my own fork and fist down and raising up. Everyone looked at me with surprise glittered in their eyes. I flushed in embarrassment and rush to the door, furiously apologizing.

/

"C! You're late!"

"I'm sorry."

Here I am, taking shit from none other than Sally. I stood there as she yells at me, gesturing wildly. With bored eyes, still sleepy as hell, I kept murmuring sorry over and over again.

I can tell you're probably saying, "C, if she's like that to you, why didn't you tell your mother?"

Fah, I did. The harridan didn't believe me. I called her that is because she just like Sally, but nastier. I told her that Sally was rude and antsy. But she just leered at me and snapped. Saying Sally wouldn't do anything of a short and if she catches me telling lies again she'll fire me and make sure my family starves to death.

Can you believe that?

I was pissed.

"And don't let it happened again!" Sally snarled and stormed off. I clicked my tongue and flip her off behind her back.

Miss. Princess didn't have her coffee this morning.

"C!"

I turned to my right to see Brittni jogging towards me. "C!" she said breathlessly. "Your late, Sal-"

"Too late," I told her nonchalantly. "Jeff the Killer already stabbed me."

"Oh," she replied. I took her mop and said, "Come on, lets get to work."

We cleaned to kitchen, the living room, the windows, the bedrooms, bathrooms, etc.

Why does this castle have so many damn rooms?

We were tired now, ready to collapse.

We walk to begin cleaning even more windows until I heard voices from the other room. Sally told me to never go to this room. "C what-"

"Shh!" I hush Brittni creping and placing my ear on the door.

The voices were muffled but I can hear perfectly.

"This gemstone can be more powerful than chaos emeralds!"

Sonic?

Yes, this was Sonic talking.

"Seriously?"

And Sally.

"Yeah!"

"Wow!"

"A guy told me that if someone possesses The Sapphire of the Dark Moon, they could have full control on the world, maybe the planet."

"Which means we need to find that gem."

"We should start searching today, right now."

"Okay, but let me inform Cynthia that I will be gone for a while."

"Good."

The footsteps were coming this way.

I swiftly turn me and Brittni around. "Pretend your cleaning," I instructed her. We were wiping the windows when Sally and Sonic came out.

"What are you two doing," Sally insisted. I slowly turned around and saw she cold, brooding eyes looking at me.

Jeez woman.

"We-we're wiping the windows your majesty," I told her, trying not to puke by saying the last sentence. "C!" Sonic expressed. "How's it going, buddy?"

If only he know.

"Not much," I said forcing a smile. "Hi, Sonic!" Brittni waved. He gave her a wink and thumb up. "Well, we don't need to waste any more time do we, Sonic?" Sally said, wrapping her arms around his neck. I gage silently. I bet Brittni did to.

"Of course!" Sonic respond and they gait away from us.

I stick out my tongue and, "BAH!" Brittni kept saying, "I'm gonna be sick."

She turned to me with a questionable stare. "What did they do in there?" I faced her.

"They were talking about this sapphire called The Sapphire of the Dark Moon; it's the most powerful thing in the planet, most awesome than the chaos emeralds."

Brittni gape at my words. "Wow, C," she begin, "this is an amazing discovery."

I know, I thought. Then a crazy idea came to my brain.

We should get that gem.

I mean come on. We can do it. The two of us. On an adventure. C and Brittni. It'll be awesome.

"Brittni," I said, "I got an idea." I grab hold of her shoulders and shook her gently. "We should get the gemstone."

"WHAT!" she cried out. "Are you insane?"

"Why not," I said. "The two of us, on a wild adventure that could change our lives forever. The first females to find the most powerful thing in the universe." "I-I don't know C," she stammered. "This is pretty extreme."

"Dude," I cajole, lightly chuckling. "Think about it. We'll get some respect. We won't take shit from Sally anymore. I'll be saved. And you could-"

I stop for a moment. What can she do?

I turned to her. "What do you want?"

Brittni blushed and whispered, "I want to go to Art Academy for Girls. I want to be an awesome manga artist."

I smiled at her. She looks like a person who draws.

I patted her head. "That dream could happen, too." I catch her tail wagging excitedly. I smirked.

"But first we need to talk to this Cynthia person."

TBC

* * *

**The second volume done R&R**


End file.
